


Guess Who

by ElasticElla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha does not like board game night, but Pepper keeps getting her to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Natasha did not like board game night. Monopoly was the only one she had even slightly enjoyed, and that was only because she thoroughly beat her competition and Tony looked like he was about to cry when he lost his railroads. Pepper was determined to find at least one board game her lover would like. She pretended it was because Nat was missing out on fun bonding moments, and not because Pepper hadn't played the games in years before last month. 

This week's game, Risk, had been delayed due to Sam and Steve _finally_ going on a date. Pepper hopes they reschedule with a less intense game though- something like Candyland or Scrabble. So when Natasha rings Pepper's doorbell, she fully expects an evening full of sex and dinner. 

Pepper opens the door with an amused smile, "How many today?"

"Four without breaking anything or setting off any alarms." 

"Uh huh, and how many of those can common criminals do?"

"Well none, but I still think your security-"

Pepper ends the old argument with a kiss, and Nat follows her inside. She can instantly feel the moment Natasha spots the game, her body tensing, and Pepper bites back a laugh. 

"Babe. I said I didn't like this silly guess who game- why should I care about silly little lost cartoon people?" 

Pepper nods, "You're right. That's why I made cards of your coworkers."

Intrigued, Nat looks at one of the boards- her board she assumes as Pepper sits at the other one, and sure enough, miniatures of everyone are all standing up. 

"So? It passes?" 

"...I suppose."

Pepper grins, "Excellent, and I thought to make it more fun you're not allowed to use physical characteristics."

They each draw a card, Natasha getting Clint, and she wants to groan. One question about the Avengers, and Pepper will only be a few steps away from winning. Her competitive nature rebels at that- but on the other hand, the end of game night must mean food and sex, and _that_ is one hell of a consolation prize.

Twenty minutes later, Natasha is tempted to just flip the table over. Somehow they both had a slew of faces up, and she suspects that Pepper isn't trying to win... which makes it all the worse that Natasha apparently _sucks_ at Guess Who. She finally thinks of a question that should take down some faces- early on regretting on agreeing to the no physical characteristics rule. 

"Has Tony had sex with them?" 

Pepper laughs, shaking her head, and Natasha begins happily flipping down faces, stumbling over one. 

"...have Tony and Fury fucked?" 

Pepper raises an eyebrow, "You really think Maria would let Stark near her man?" 

"Touché," Natasha mutters, down to three faces: Fury, Steve, and herself. Looking at the miniature of herself and thinking back to Pepper's laugh, she just knows. 

"It's me." 

A teasing smile lights up Pepper's face, "Actually it's my turn, and since it is- who is Clint?" 

"What!" Nat yelps, suddenly annoyed at her stolen victory, "You don't even have all the little face things flipped down!" 

"Guess my intuition's just that good then," Pepper says smugly, and Natasha attacks her with kisses. Later after the sex, and the dinner, while they're cuddling Pepper admits that she apparently had muttered 'damn hawkboy' when she got her card. Natasha was not pleased, and if she demanded a rematch, it was definitely only a matter of honor.


End file.
